babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
OpenX/default.lang.php
Blänk für difàult'; $GLOBALS'strAppendTrackerCode' = "Append träkkā koud"; $GLOBALS'strOverview' = "Ovèrvyu"; $GLOBALS'strSearch' = "Söč"; $GLOBALS'strHistory' = "Històri"; $GLOBALS'strDetails' = "Diteils"; $GLOBALS'strSyncSettings' = "Synĥronaiseiçion Setiŋs"; $GLOBALS'strCompact' = "Kompäkt"; $GLOBALS'strVerbose' = "Vörbos"; $GLOBALS'strUser' = "Yusā"; $GLOBALS'strEdit' = "Edit"; $GLOBALS'strCreate' = "Krieit"; $GLOBALS'strDuplicate' = "Dùplikeit"; $GLOBALS'strMoveTo' = "Mūv tu"; $GLOBALS'strDelete' = "Dilit"; $GLOBALS'strActivate' = "Aktiveit"; $GLOBALS'strDeActivate' = "Diaktiveit"; $GLOBALS'strConvert' = "Konvört"; $GLOBALS'strRefresh' = "Rīfreš"; $GLOBALS'strSaveChanges' = "Seiv Čeinjs"; $GLOBALS'strSaveAnyway' = "Diŋyǐu Seiv"; $GLOBALS'strUp' = "Ùp"; $GLOBALS'strDown' = "Dawn"; $GLOBALS'strSave' = "Seiv"; $GLOBALS'strCancel' = "Känsol"; $GLOBALS'strBack' = "Bäk"; $GLOBALS'strPrevious' = "Priviùs"; $GLOBALS'strPrevious_Key' = "Priviùs"; $GLOBALS'strNext' = "Nèist"; $GLOBALS'strNext_Key' = "Nèist"; $GLOBALS'strYes' = "Mi"; $GLOBALS'strNo' = "Non"; $GLOBALS'strNone' = "Mwu"; $GLOBALS'strCustom' = "Kùstom"; $GLOBALS'strDefault' = "Difàult"; $GLOBALS'strOther' = "Kita"; $GLOBALS'strUnknown' = "Mǐji"; $GLOBALS'strUnlimited' = "Mwu Limit"; $GLOBALS'strUntitled' = "Mǐyu Tàitol"; $GLOBALS'strAll' = "ol"; $GLOBALS'strAvg' = "Ävj."; $GLOBALS'strAverage' = "Ävèreij"; $GLOBALS'strOverall' = "Ovèrol"; $GLOBALS'strTotal' = "Toutol"; $GLOBALS'strUnfilteredTotal' = "Toutol (Mǐ-filtèren)"; $GLOBALS'strFilteredTotal' = "Toutol (filtèren)"; $GLOBALS'strActive' = "aktiv"; $GLOBALS'strFrom' = "From"; $GLOBALS'strTo' = "tu"; $GLOBALS'strAdd' = "Ädd"; $GLOBALS'strLinkedTo' = "liŋken tu"; $GLOBALS'strDaysLeft' = "Deis left"; $GLOBALS'strCheckAllNone' = "Ol Silekt / Mǐ-silekt"; $GLOBALS'strKiloByte' = "kB"; $GLOBALS'strExpandAll' = "Ikspänd ol"; $GLOBALS'strCollapseAll' = "Kolläps ol"; $GLOBALS'strShowAll' = "Displei Ol"; $GLOBALS'strNoAdminInteface' = "Administāreiçion dè skrīn wa törnen off für meinteinàns. Nigè meinteinàns buthuey affekt neidè kampangs dè dilivèri."; $GLOBALS'strFilterBySource' = "filtèr bai sōrs"; $GLOBALS'strFieldStartDateBeforeEnd' = "\'From\' dè deit diŋyǐu bifor \'Tu\' dè deit"; $GLOBALS'strFieldContainsErrors' = "Folowiŋ fīlds wa öras yu-ga:"; $GLOBALS'strFieldFixBeforeContinue1' = "Bifor nei keyi kontinyu, nei diŋyǐu "; $GLOBALS'strFieldFixBeforeContinue2' = "korrekt öras listen."; $GLOBALS'strDelimiter' = "Dilimitèr"; $GLOBALS'strMiscellaneous' = "Misselliniùs"; $GLOBALS'strCollectedAllStats' = "Ol stätistiks"; $GLOBALS'strCollectedToday' = "Tudei"; $GLOBALS'strCollectedYesterday' = "Privdei"; $GLOBALS'strCollectedThisWeek' = "Nigè wīk"; $GLOBALS'strCollectedLastWeek' = "Priv wīk"; $GLOBALS'strCollectedThisMonth' = "Nigè monŧ"; $GLOBALS'strCollectedLastMonth' = "Priv monŧ"; $GLOBALS'strCollectedLast7Days' = "Priv 7 deis"; $GLOBALS'strCollectedSpecificDates' = "Spesifaien deits"; $GLOBALS'strDifference' = 'Diffèrèns (%)'; $GLOBALS'strPercentageOfTotal' = '% Totol'; $GLOBALS'strValue' = 'Välyu'; $GLOBALS'strAdmin' = 'Admin'; $GLOBALS'strWarning' = 'Wōrniŋ'; $GLOBALS'strNotice' = 'Noutis'; $GLOBALS'strRequiredField' = 'Diŋyiu inpùt'; // Dashboard $GLOBALS'strDashboardCommunity' = 'Kommyuniti'; $GLOBALS'strDashboardDashboard' = 'Däšbōd'; $GLOBALS'strDashboardForum' = 'OpenX Forùm'; $GLOBALS'strDashboardDocs' = 'OpenX Dokyumènts'; $GLOBALS'strHomePageDisabled' = "Neidè hompeij wa disàbolen"; $GLOBALS'strNoSslSupport' = "Neidè instoleiçion körrentli not du sùpport SSL"; $GLOBALS'strSslAccessCentralSys' = "Tu akses đe Hompeij, neidè ädsörvā dinyiu possibol tu log on sekyurli tu ñodide sencrol sistèm, yusiŋ sekyur sokket leiya (SSL)."; $GLOBALS'strInstallSslExtension' = "It is necessary to install a PHP extension to communicate with SSL, either openssl or SSL-enabled curl. For more information contact your system administrator."; $GLOBALS'strChoosenDisableHomePage' = "You have choosen to disable your Home page."; $GLOBALS'strAccessHomePage' = "Klik nido tu akses neidè Hompeij"; $GLOBALS'strEditSyncSettings' = "en edit neidè synĥronaiseiçion setiŋs"; // Priority $GLOBALS'strPriority' = "Praiority"; $GLOBALS'strPriorityLevel' = "Praiority levol"; $GLOBALS'strPriorityTargeting' = "Distribyuçion"; $GLOBALS'strPriorityOptimisation' = "Miscellaneous"; $GLOBALS'strExclusiveAds' = "Iksklusiv Ädvörtaismènts"; $GLOBALS'strHighAds' = "Hai-Praiority Ädvörtaismènts"; $GLOBALS'strLowAds' = "Low-Praiority Ädvörtaismènts"; $GLOBALS'strLimitations' = "Limiteiçions"; $GLOBALS'strNoLimitations' = "Mwu Limiteiçions"; $GLOBALS'strCapping' = 'Käpiŋ'; $GLOBALS'strCapped' = 'Käpen'; $GLOBALS'strNoCapping' = 'Mwu Käpiŋ'; // Properties $GLOBALS'strName' = "Neim"; $GLOBALS'strSize' = "Saiz"; $GLOBALS'strWidth' = "Widŧ"; $GLOBALS'strHeight' = "Haiŧ"; $GLOBALS'strURL2' = "URL"; $GLOBALS'strTarget' = "Target"; $GLOBALS'strLanguage' = "Leŋgueij"; $GLOBALS'strDescription' = "Diskraipcion"; $GLOBALS'strVariables' = "Väryàbols"; $GLOBALS'strID' = "ID"; $GLOBALS'strComments' = "Komments"; // User access $GLOBALS'strWorkingAs' = 'Wörkiŋ as'; $GLOBALS'strWorkingFor' = '%s für...'; $GLOBALS'strLinkUser' = "Liŋk Yusā"; $GLOBALS'strLinkUser_Key' = "Liŋk Yusā"; $GLOBALS'strUsernameToLink' = "Yusā dè yusāneim tu liŋk"; $GLOBALS'strEmailToLink' = "Yusā dè e-meil tu liŋk"; $GLOBALS'strNewUserWillBeCreated' = "New user will be created"; $GLOBALS'strToLinkProvideEmail' = "To link user, provide user's email"; $GLOBALS'strToLinkProvideUsername' = "To link user, provide username"; $GLOBALS'strErrorWhileCreatingUser' = "Error while creating user: %s"; $GLOBALS'strUserLinkedToAccount' = 'User was linked with account'; $GLOBALS'strUserAccountUpdated' = 'User account updated'; $GLOBALS'strUserUnlinkedFromAccount' = 'User was unlinked from account'; $GLOBALS'strUserWasDeleted' = 'Yusā wa diliten'; $GLOBALS'strUserNotLinkedWithAccount' = 'Such user is not linked with account'; $GLOBALS'strCantDeleteOneAdminUser' = 'You can\'t delete a user. At least one user needs to be linked with admin account.'; $GLOBALS'strLinkUserHelp' = 'To link an existing user, type %s and click "' . $GLOBALS'strLinkUser' . '". To link a new user, type desired %s and click "' . $GLOBALS'strLinkUser' . '".'; $GLOBALS'strLinkUserHelpUser' = 'yusāneim'; $GLOBALS'strLinkUserHelpEmail' = 'e-meil address'; // Login & Permissions $GLOBALS'strUserAccess' = "Yusā Akses"; $GLOBALS'strAdminAccess' = "Admin Akses"; $GLOBALS'strUserProperties' = "Yusā dè Propèrtis"; $GLOBALS'strLinkNewUser' = "Liŋk Niu Yusā"; $GLOBALS'strPermissions' = "Pörmiçions"; $GLOBALS'strAuthentification' = "Oŧāentifikeiçion"; $GLOBALS'strWelcomeTo' = "Welkom tu"; $GLOBALS'strEnterUsername' = "Plīs inpùt neigè yusāneim en paswörd tu login"; $GLOBALS'strEnterBoth' = "Plīs inpùt boŧ neigè yusāneim en paswörd"; $GLOBALS'strEnableCookies' = "Nei diŋyǐu enàbol neidè brawsā dè kūkys fùnkçion bifor nei keyi yus ".MAX_PRODUCT_NAME; $GLOBALS'strSessionIDNotMatch' = "Session kūky örā, plīs rītrai login"; $GLOBALS'strLogin' = "Login"; $GLOBALS'strLogout' = "Logout"; $GLOBALS'strUsername' = "Yusāneim"; $GLOBALS'strPassword' = "Paswörd"; $GLOBALS'strPasswordRepeat' = "Rītaip paswörd"; $GLOBALS'strAccessDenied' = "Akses Dinàien"; $GLOBALS'strUsernameOrPasswordWrong' = "Yusāneim en/or paswörd wa woŋjüjü. Plīse rītrai."; $GLOBALS'strPasswordWrong' = "Wroŋ paswörd."; $GLOBALS'strParametersWrong' = "Sùpplaien paramitārs wa woŋjüjü."; $GLOBALS'strNotAdmin' = "Mwu admin dè privileijs. If admin yusā info yu-ga, nei keyi rītrai login à below"; $GLOBALS'strDuplicateClientName' = "Yusāneim provaiden yuggala. Plīs čūs kitadè yusāneim."; $GLOBALS'strDuplicateAgencyName' = "Yusāneim provaiden yuggala. Plīs čūs kitadè yusāneim."; $GLOBALS'strInvalidPassword' = "Paswörd provaiden butdùkgga. Plīs čūs kitadè paswörd."; $GLOBALS'strInvalidEmail' = "Sùpplaien e-meil ädjres wa not du korrektli formäted, plīs sùpplai wiŧ korrekt e-meil ädjres."; $GLOBALS'strNotSamePasswords' = "2-gè paswörds provaiden not dū ikwol. Plīs rītrai inpùt."; $GLOBALS'strRepeatPassword' = "Rītaip paswörd"; $GLOBALS'strOldPassword' = "Orijinol dè Paswörd"; $GLOBALS'strNewPassword' = "Niu dè Paswörd"; $GLOBALS'strNoBannerId' = "Mwu Bännèr ID"; // General advertising $GLOBALS'strRequests' = 'Rīkwests'; $GLOBALS'strImpressions' = "Impressions"; $GLOBALS'strClicks' = "Kliks"; $GLOBALS'strConversions' = "Konvörçions"; $GLOBALS'strCTRShort' = "KŦR"; $GLOBALS'strCTRShortHigh' = "KŦR für Haiĥ"; $GLOBALS'strCTRShortLow' = "KŦR für Low"; $GLOBALS'strCNVRShort' = "SR"; $GLOBALS'strCTR' = "Klik-Ŧru Reiçio"; $GLOBALS'strCNVR' = "Konvört-tu-Selens Reiçio"; $GLOBALS'strCPC' = "Kost pèr Klik"; $GLOBALS'strCPCo' = "Kost pèr Konvörçion "; $GLOBALS'strCPCoShort' = "KPKo"; $GLOBALS'strCPCShort' = "KPK"; $GLOBALS'strTotalCost' = "Toutol Kost"; $GLOBALS'strTotalViews' = "Toutol Impressions"; $GLOBALS'strTotalClicks' = "Toutol Kliks"; $GLOBALS'strTotalConversions' = "Toutol Konvörçions"; $GLOBALS'strViewCredits' = "Impression Kredits"; $GLOBALS'strClickCredits' = "Klik Kredits"; $GLOBALS'strConversionCredits' = "Konvörçion Kredits"; $GLOBALS'strImportStats' = "Import Stätistiks"; $GLOBALS'strDateTime' = "Deit en Taim"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerID' = "Träkkā ID"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerName' = "Träkkā Neim"; $GLOBALS'strCampaigns' = "Kämpäŋs"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignID' = "Kämpäŋ ID"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignName' = "Kämpäŋ Neim"; $GLOBALS'strCountry' = "Kontri en keisonys"; $GLOBALS'strStatsAction' = "Akçion"; $GLOBALS'strWindowDelay' = "Window diley"; $GLOBALS'strStatsVariables' = "Väryàbols"; // Finance $GLOBALS'strFinanceCPM' = 'CPM'; $GLOBALS'strFinanceCPC' = 'CPC'; $GLOBALS'strFinanceCPA' = 'CPA'; $GLOBALS'strFinanceMT' = 'Monŧli Tenànçi'; // Time and date related $GLOBALS'strDate' = "Deit"; $GLOBALS'strToday' = "Tudei"; $GLOBALS'strDay' = "Dei"; $GLOBALS'strDays' = "Deis"; $GLOBALS'strLast7Days' = "Priv 7 deis"; $GLOBALS'strWeek' = "Wīk"; $GLOBALS'strWeeks' = "Wīks"; $GLOBALS'strSingleMonth' = "Monŧ"; $GLOBALS'strMonths' = "Monŧs"; $GLOBALS'strDayOfWeek' = "Yiuyàt"; $GLOBALS'strThisMonth' = "Nigè monŧ"; $GLOBALS'strMonth' = array('de-1-monŧ', 'de-2-monŧ', 'de-3-monŧ', 'de-4-monŧ', 'de-5-monŧ', 'de-6-monŧ', 'de-7-monŧ', 'de-8-monŧ', 'de-9-monŧ', 'de-10-monŧ', 'de-11-monŧ', 'de-12-monŧ' ); $GLOBALS'strDayFullNames' = array('Sùndei', 'Mūndei', 'Fódei', 'Suidei', 'Mǔkdei', 'Gùmdei', 'Tóudei' ); $GLOBALS'strDayShortCuts' = array('Sù', 'Mū', 'Fó', 'Su', 'Mǔ', 'Gù', 'Tó'); $GLOBALS'strHour' = "Sigan"; $GLOBALS'strHourFilter' = "Sigan Filtā"; $GLOBALS'strSeconds' = "sekonds"; $GLOBALS'strMinutes' = "minits"; $GLOBALS'strHours' = "sigans"; $GLOBALS'strTimes' = "taims"; // Advertiser $GLOBALS'strClient' = "Ädvörtaisā"; $GLOBALS'strClients' = "Ädvörtaisās"; $GLOBALS'strClientsAndCampaigns' = "Ädvörtaisā & Kämpäŋ"; $GLOBALS'strAddClient' = "Äd niu ädvörtaisā"; $GLOBALS'strAddClient_Key' = "Äd Niu ädvörtaisā"; $GLOBALS'strTotalClients' = "Toutol ädvörtaisās"; $GLOBALS'strClientProperties' = "Ädvörtaisā dè propèrtis"; $GLOBALS'strClientHistory' = "Ädvörtaisā dè històri"; $GLOBALS'strNoClients' = "Mwu difainen ädvörtaisā"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmDeleteClient' = "Aisua tu dilit nigè ädvörtaisā?"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmResetClientStats' = "Aisua tu dilit ol iksistiŋ stätistiks für nigè ädvörtaisā?"; $GLOBALS'strSite' = 'Websàit'; $GLOBALS'strHideInactive' = "Haid inaktiv"; $GLOBALS'strHideInactiveAdvertisers' = "Haid inaktiv dè ädvörtaisā"; $GLOBALS'strInactiveAdvertisersHidden' = "Inaktiv dè ädvörtaisā haiden"; // Advertisers properties $GLOBALS'strContact' = "Kontäkt"; $GLOBALS'strContactName' = "Kontäkt neim"; $GLOBALS'strEMail' = "E-meil"; $GLOBALS'strChars' = "kärs"; $GLOBALS'strSendAdvertisingReport' = "E-meil kompäŋ dilivery rīports"; $GLOBALS'strNoDaysBetweenReports' = "Deis kaunt bitwīn kompäŋ dilivery rīports"; $GLOBALS'strSendDeactivationWarning' = "E-meil when kompäŋ ottomätikolli aktiveiten/diaktiveiten"; $GLOBALS'strAllowClientModifyInfo' = "Nigè yusā keyi modifai ano setiŋs"; $GLOBALS'strAllowClientModifyBanner' = "Nigè yusā keyi modifai ano bännèrs"; $GLOBALS'strAllowClientAddBanner' = "Alaw nigè yusā tu ädd self-own bännèrs"; $GLOBALS'strAllowClientDisableBanner' = "Alaw nigè yusā tu diaktiveit self-own bännèrs"; $GLOBALS'strAllowClientActivateBanner' = "Alaw nigè yusā tu aktiveit self-own bännèrs"; $GLOBALS'strAllowClientViewTargetingStats' = "Alaw nigè yusā tu vyu targetiŋ stätistiks"; $GLOBALS'strAllowCreateAccounts' = "Allow this user to create new accounts"; $GLOBALS'strCsvImportConversions' = "Alaw nigè yusā tu import offlain konvörsions"; $GLOBALS'strAdvertiserLimitation' = 'Displei onli 1-gè bännèr from nigè ädvörtaisā on webpeij'; $GLOBALS'strAllowAuditTrailAccess' = "Alaw nigè yusā tu akses odittreil"; // Campaign $GLOBALS'strCampaign' = "Kämpäŋ"; $GLOBALS'strCampaigns' = "Kämpäŋs"; $GLOBALS'strTotalCampaigns' = "Total kämpäŋs"; $GLOBALS'strActiveCampaigns' = "Active kämpäŋs"; $GLOBALS'strAddCampaign' = "Add new kämpäŋ"; $GLOBALS'strAddCampaign_Key' = "Add new kämpäŋ"; $GLOBALS'strCreateNewCampaign' = "Create new kämpäŋ"; $GLOBALS'strModifyCampaign' = "Modify kämpäŋ"; $GLOBALS'strMoveToNewCampaign' = "Move to a new kämpäŋ"; $GLOBALS'strBannersWithoutCampaign' = "Bänners without a kämpäŋ"; $GLOBALS'strDeleteAllCampaigns' = "Delete all kämpäŋs"; $GLOBALS'strLinkedCampaigns' = "Linked kämpäŋs"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignStats' = "Kämpäŋ statistics"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignProperties' = "Kämpäŋ properties"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignOverview' = "Kämpäŋ overview"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignHistory' = "Kämpäŋ history"; $GLOBALS'strNoCampaigns' = "There are currently no active campaigns defined"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmDeleteAllCampaigns' = "Aisua tu dilit ol iksistiŋ kämpäŋ für nigè ädvörtaisā?"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmDeleteCampaign' = "Aisua tu dilit nigè kämpäŋ?"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmResetCampaignStats' = "Aisua tu dilit ol iksistiŋ stätistiks für nigè kämpäŋ?"; $GLOBALS'strShowParentAdvertisers' = "Show parent advertisers"; $GLOBALS'strHideParentAdvertisers' = "Hide parent advertisers"; $GLOBALS'strHideInactiveCampaigns' = "Hide inactive kämpäŋs"; $GLOBALS'strInactiveCampaignsHidden' = "inactive campaign(s) hidden"; $GLOBALS'strContractDetails' = "Contract details"; $GLOBALS'strInventoryDetails' = "Inventory details"; $GLOBALS'strPriorityInformation' = "Priority informeiçion"; $GLOBALS'strPriorityExclusive' = "- Overrides other linked kämpäŋs"; $GLOBALS'strPriorityHigh' = "- Payen kämpäŋs"; $GLOBALS'strPriorityLow' = "- Haus en mǐpay kämpäŋs"; $GLOBALS'strPriorityHighShort' = "Hai"; $GLOBALS'strPriorityLowShort' = "Low"; $GLOBALS'strHiddenCampaign' = "Kämpäŋ"; $GLOBALS'strHiddenAd' = "Ädvörtaismènt"; $GLOBALS'strHiddenAdvertiser' = "Ädvörtaisā"; $GLOBALS'strHiddenTracker' = "Träkkā"; $GLOBALS'strHiddenPublisher' = "Publisher"; $GLOBALS'strHiddenZone' = "Zon"; $GLOBALS'strUnderdeliveringCampaigns' = "Underdelivering Kämpäŋs"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignDelivery' = "Kämpäŋ delivery"; $GLOBALS'strBookedMetric' = "Booked Metric"; $GLOBALS'strValueBooked' = "Välyu Booked"; $GLOBALS'strRemaining' = "Remaining"; $GLOBALS'strCompanionPositioning' = "Companion positioning"; $GLOBALS'strSelectUnselectAll' = "Select / Unselect All"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmOverwrite' = "Saving these changes will overwrite any individual banner-zone links. Are you sure?"; // Campaign properties $GLOBALS'strDontExpire' = "Not dū ikspair nigè kämpäŋ on spesifaien deit"; $GLOBALS'strActivateNow' = "Aktiveit nigè kämpäŋ naw"; $GLOBALS'strLow' = "Low"; $GLOBALS'strHigh' = "Hai"; $GLOBALS'strExclusive' = "Iksklusiv"; $GLOBALS'strExpirationDate' = "Ikspaireiçion deit"; $GLOBALS'strExpirationDateComment' = "Kämpäŋ wil finiš gut spesifaien dei dè end"; $GLOBALS'strActivationDate' = "Aktiveiçion deit"; $GLOBALS'strActivationDateComment' = "Kämpäŋ wil kommens gut spesifaien dei dè start"; $GLOBALS'strRevenueInfo' = "Revenyu Informeiçion"; $GLOBALS'strImpressionsRemaining' = "Impressions Remaining"; $GLOBALS'strClicksRemaining' = "Kliks Remaining"; $GLOBALS'strConversionsRemaining' = "Konvörsions Remaining"; $GLOBALS'strImpressionsBooked' = "Impressions Rīserven"; $GLOBALS'strClicksBooked' = "Kliks Rīserven"; $GLOBALS'strConversionsBooked' = "Konvörsions Rīserven"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignWeight' = "None - Set the campaign weight to"; $GLOBALS'strTargetLimitAdImpressions' = "Target Limit Äd Impressions"; $GLOBALS'strOptimise' = "Optimais nigè kämpäŋ dè dilivèry."; $GLOBALS'strAnonymous' = "Haid nigè kämpäŋ dè ädvörtaisā en pùblišā."; $GLOBALS'strHighPriority' = "Show banners in this campaign with high priority. If you use this option ".MAX_PRODUCT_NAME." will try to distribute the number of Impressions evenly over the course of the day."; $GLOBALS'strLowPriority' = "Show banner in this campaign with low priority. This campaign is used to show the left over Impressions which aren't used by high priority campaigns."; $GLOBALS'strTargetPerDay' = "per day."; $GLOBALS'strPriorityAutoTargeting' = "Automatic - Distribute the remaining inventory evenly over the remaining number of days."; $GLOBALS'strCampaignWarningNoWeight' = "The priority of this campaign has been set to low, \nbut the weight is set to zero or it has not been \nspecified. This will cause the campaign to be \ndeactivated and its banners won't be delivered \nuntil the weight has been set to a valid number. \n\nAre you sure you want to continue?"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignWarningNoTarget' = "The priority of this campaign has been set to high, \nbut the target number of Impressions are not specified. \nThis will cause the campaign to be deactivated and \nits banners won't be delivered until a valid target \nnumber of Impressions has been set. \n\nAre you sure you want to continue?"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignStatusRunning' = "Running"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignStatusPaused' = "Paused"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignStatusAwaiting' = "Awaiting"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignStatusExpired' = "Completed"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignStatusApproval' = "Awaiting approval »"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignStatusRejected' = "Rejected"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignStatusAdded' = "Added"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignStatusStarted' = "Started"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignStatusRestarted' = "Restarted"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignStatusDeleted' = "Deleted"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignApprove' = "Approve"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignApproveDescription' = "accept this campaign"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignReject' = "Reject"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignRejectDescription' = "reject this campaign"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignPause' = "Pause"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignPauseDescription' = "pause this campaign temporarily"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignRestart' = "Resume"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignRestartDescription' = "resume this campaign"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignStatus' = "Campaign status"; $GLOBALS'strReasonForRejection' = "Reason for rejection"; $GLOBALS'strReasonSiteNotLive' = "Site not live"; $GLOBALS'strReasonBadCreative' = "Inappropriate creative"; $GLOBALS'strReasonBadUrl' = "Inappropriate destination url"; $GLOBALS'strReasonBreakTerms' = "Website againts terms and conditions"; // Tracker $GLOBALS'strTracker' = "Träkkā"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerPreferences' = "Träkkā Preferènses"; $GLOBALS'strAddTracker' = "Äd niu träkkā"; $GLOBALS'strAddTracker_Key' = "Äd niu träkkā"; $GLOBALS'strNoTrackers' = "Jigùm-wa mwu defainen träkkā"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmDeleteAllTrackers' = "Aisua nei diŋyiu dilit ol träkkās ownen bai nigè ädvörtaisā?"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmDeleteTracker' = "Aisua nei diŋyiu dilit nigè träkkā?"; $GLOBALS'strDeleteAllTrackers' = "Dilit ol träkkās"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerProperties' = "Träkkā dè propèrtis"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerOverview' = "Träkkā dè ovèrvyu"; $GLOBALS'strModifyTracker' = "Modifai träkkā"; $GLOBALS'strLog' = "Log?"; $GLOBALS'strDefaultStatus' = "Difault Steitùs"; $GLOBALS'strStatus' = "Steitùs"; $GLOBALS'strLinkedTrackers' = "Liŋken Träkkā"; $GLOBALS'strDefaultConversionRules' = "DIfault Konvörsion rūls"; $GLOBALS'strConversionWindow' = "Konvörsion window"; $GLOBALS'strClickWindow' = "Klik window"; $GLOBALS'strViewWindow' = "Vyu window"; $GLOBALS'strUniqueWindow' = "Yunik window"; $GLOBALS'strClick' = "Klik"; $GLOBALS'strView' = "Vyu"; $GLOBALS'strArrival' = "Arraivol"; $GLOBALS'strManual' = "Mänyuol"; $GLOBALS'strConversionClickWindow' = "Count conversions which occur within this number of seconds of a click"; $GLOBALS'strConversionViewWindow' = "Count conversions which occur within this number of seconds of a view"; $GLOBALS'strTotalTrackerImpressions' = "Total Impressions"; $GLOBALS'strTotalTrackerConnections' = "Total Connections"; $GLOBALS'strTotalTrackerConversions' = "Total Conversions"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerImpressions' = "Impressions"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerImprConnections' = "Impression Connections"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerClickConnections' = "Click Connections"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerImprConversions' = "Impression Conversions"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerClickConversions' = "Click Conversions"; $GLOBALS'strLinkCampaignsByDefault' = "Link newly created campaigns by default"; // Banners (General) $GLOBALS'strBanner' = "Banner"; $GLOBALS'strBanners' = "Banners"; $GLOBALS'strBannerFilter' = "Banner Filter"; $GLOBALS'strAddBanner' = "Add new banner"; $GLOBALS'strAddBanner_Key' = "Add new banner"; $GLOBALS'strModifyBanner' = "Modify banner"; $GLOBALS'strActiveBanners' = "Active banners"; $GLOBALS'strTotalBanners' = "Total banners"; $GLOBALS'strShowBanner' = "Show banner"; $GLOBALS'strShowAllBanners' = "Show all banners"; $GLOBALS'strShowBannersNoAdViews' = "Show banners without Impressions"; $GLOBALS'strShowBannersNoAdClicks' = "Show banners without Clicks"; $GLOBALS'strShowBannersNoAdConversions' = "Show banners without Sales"; $GLOBALS'strDeleteAllBanners' = "Delete all banners"; $GLOBALS'strActivateAllBanners' = "Activate all banners"; $GLOBALS'strDeactivateAllBanners' = "Deactivate all banners"; $GLOBALS'strBannerOverview' = "Banner overview"; $GLOBALS'strBannerProperties' = "Banner properties"; $GLOBALS'strBannerHistory' = "Banner history"; $GLOBALS'strBannerNoStats' = "There are no statistics available for this banner"; $GLOBALS'strNoBanners' = "There are currently no banners defined"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmDeleteBanner' = "Do you really want to delete this banner?"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmDeleteAllBanners' = "Do you really want to delete all banners which are owned by this campaign?"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmResetBannerStats' = "Do you really want to delete all existing statistics for this banner?"; $GLOBALS'strShowParentCampaigns' = "Show parent kämpäŋs"; $GLOBALS'strHideParentCampaigns' = "Hide parent kämpäŋs"; $GLOBALS'strHideInactiveBanners' = "Hide inactive banners"; $GLOBALS'strInactiveBannersHidden' = "inactive banner(s) hidden"; $GLOBALS'strAppendOthers' = "Append others"; $GLOBALS'strAppendTextAdNotPossible' = "It is not possible to append other banners to text ads."; $GLOBALS'strHiddenBanner' = "Hidden banner"; $GLOBALS'strWarningTag1' = 'Warning, tag '; $GLOBALS'strWarningTag2' = ' possibly is not closed/opened'; $GLOBALS'strWarningMissing' = 'Warning, possibly missing '; $GLOBALS'strWarningMissingClosing' = ' closing tag ">"'; $GLOBALS'strWarningMissingOpening' = ' opening tag "<"'; $GLOBALS'strSubmitAnyway' = 'Submit Anyway'; // Banner Preferences $GLOBALS'strBannerPreferences' = 'Banner Preferences'; $GLOBALS'strDefaultBanners' = 'Default Banners'; $GLOBALS'strDefaultBannerUrl' = 'Default Image URL'; $GLOBALS'strDefaultBannerDestination' = 'Default Destination URL'; $GLOBALS'strAllowedBannerTypes' = 'Allowed Banner Types'; $GLOBALS'strTypeSqlAllow' = 'Allow SQL Local Banners'; $GLOBALS'strTypeWebAllow' = 'Allow Webserver Local Banners'; $GLOBALS'strTypeUrlAllow' = 'Allow External Banners'; $GLOBALS'strTypeHtmlAllow' = 'Allow HTML Banners'; $GLOBALS'strTypeTxtAllow' = 'Allow Text Ads'; $GLOBALS'strTypeHtmlSettings' = 'HTML Banner Options'; $GLOBALS'strTypeHtmlAuto' = 'Automatically alter HTML banners in order to force click tracking'; $GLOBALS'strTypeHtmlPhp' = 'Allow PHP expressions to be executed from within a HTML banner'; // Banner (Properties) $GLOBALS'strChooseBanner' = "Please choose the type of the banner"; $GLOBALS'strMySQLBanner' = "Local banner (SQL)"; $GLOBALS'strWebBanner' = "Local banner (Webserver)"; $GLOBALS'strURLBanner' = "External banner"; $GLOBALS'strHTMLBanner' = "HTML banner"; $GLOBALS'strTextBanner' = "Text ad"; $GLOBALS'strAutoChangeHTML' = "Alter HTML to enable träkkiŋ of Clicks"; $GLOBALS'strUploadOrKeep' = "Do you wish to keep your existing image, or do you want to upload another?"; $GLOBALS'strUploadOrKeepAlt' = "Do you wish to keep your existing backup image, or do you want to upload another?"; $GLOBALS'strNewBannerFile' = "Select the image you want to use for this banner "; $GLOBALS'strNewBannerFileAlt' = "Select a backup image you want to use in case browsers don't support rich media "; $GLOBALS'strNewBannerURL' = "Image URL (incl. http://)"; $GLOBALS'strURL' = "Destination URL (incl. http://)"; $GLOBALS'strHTML' = "HTML"; $GLOBALS'strKeyword' = "Keywords"; $GLOBALS'strTextBelow' = "Text below image"; $GLOBALS'strWeight' = "Weight"; $GLOBALS'strAlt' = "Alt text"; $GLOBALS'strStatusText' = "Status text"; $GLOBALS'strBannerWeight' = "Banner weight"; $GLOBALS'strBannerType' = "Ad Type"; $GLOBALS'strAdserverTypeGeneric' = "Generic HTML Banner"; $GLOBALS'strAdserverTypeMax' = "Rich Media - OpenX"; $GLOBALS'strAdserverTypeAtlas' = "Rich Media - Atlas"; $GLOBALS'strAdserverTypeBluestreak' = "Rich Media - Bluestreak"; $GLOBALS'strAdserverTypeDoubleclick' = "Rich Media - DoubleClick"; $GLOBALS'strAdserverTypeEyeblaster' = "Rich Media - Eyeblaster"; $GLOBALS'strAdserverTypeFalk' = "Rich Media - Falk"; $GLOBALS'strAdserverTypeMediaplex' = "Rich Media - Mediaplex"; $GLOBALS'strAdserverTypeTangozebra' = "Rich Media - Tango Zebra"; $GLOBALS'strGenericOutputAdServer' = "Generic"; $GLOBALS'strSwfTransparency' = "Transparent background (Flash-only)"; // Banner (swf) $GLOBALS'strCheckSWF' = "Check for hard-coded links inside the Flash file"; $GLOBALS'strConvertSWFLinks' = "Convert Flash links"; $GLOBALS'strHardcodedLinks' = "Hard-coded links"; $GLOBALS'strConvertSWF' = " The Flash file you just uploaded contains hard-coded urls. ".MAX_PRODUCT_NAME." won't be able tu träkk the number of Clicks for this banner unless you convert these hard-coded urls. Below you will find a list of all urls inside the Flash file. If you want to convert the urls, simply click Convert, otherwise click Cancel. Please note: if you click Convert the Flash file you just uploaded will be physically altered. Please keep a backup of the original file. Regardless of in which version this banner was created, the resulting file will need the Flash 4 player (or higher) to display correctly. "; $GLOBALS'strCompressSWF' = "Compress SWF file for faster downloading (Flash 6 player required)"; $GLOBALS'strOverwriteSource' = "Overwrite source parameter"; $GLOBALS'strLinkToShort' = "Warning: Hard-coded URLs detected - However the URL it too short to be automatically modified"; // Banner (network) $GLOBALS'strBannerNetwork' = "HTML template"; $GLOBALS'strChooseNetwork' = "Choose the template you want to use"; $GLOBALS'strMoreInformation' = "More informeiçion..."; $GLOBALS'strRichMedia' = "Richmedia"; $GLOBALS'strTrackAdClicks' = "Track Clicks"; // Banner (AdSense) $GLOBALS'strAdSenseAccounts' = "AdSense Accounts"; $GLOBALS'strLinkAdSenseAccount' = "Link AdSense Account"; $GLOBALS'strCreateAdSenseAccount' = "Create AdSense Account"; $GLOBALS'strEditAdSenseAccount' = "Edit AdSense Account"; // Display limitations $GLOBALS'strModifyBannerAcl' = "Delivery Options"; $GLOBALS'strACL' = "Delivery"; $GLOBALS'strACLAdd' = "Add new limitation"; $GLOBALS'strACLAdd_Key' = "Add new limitation"; $GLOBALS'strNoLimitations' = "No limitations"; $GLOBALS'strApplyLimitationsTo' = "Apply limitations to"; $GLOBALS'strRemoveAllLimitations' = "Remove all limitations"; $GLOBALS'strEqualTo' = "is equal to"; $GLOBALS'strDifferentFrom' = "is different from"; $GLOBALS'strLaterThan' = "is later than"; $GLOBALS'strLaterThanOrEqual' = "is later than or equal to"; $GLOBALS'strEarlierThan' = "is earlier than"; $GLOBALS'strEarlierThanOrEqual' = "is earlier than or equal to"; $GLOBALS'strContains' = "contains"; $GLOBALS'strNotContains' = "doesn't contain"; $GLOBALS'strGreaterThan' = 'is greater than'; $GLOBALS'strLessThan' = 'is less than'; $GLOBALS'strAND' = "AND"; // logical operator $GLOBALS'strOR' = "OR"; // logical operator $GLOBALS'strOnlyDisplayWhen' = "Only display this banner when:"; $GLOBALS'strWeekDay' = "Weekday"; $GLOBALS'strWeekDays' = "Weekdays"; $GLOBALS'strTime' = "Time"; $GLOBALS'strUserAgent' = "Useragent"; $GLOBALS'strDomain' = "Domain"; $GLOBALS'strClientIP' = "Client IP"; $GLOBALS'strSource' = "Source"; $GLOBALS'strSourceFilter' = "Source Filter"; $GLOBALS'strBrowser' = "Browser"; $GLOBALS'strOS' = "OS"; $GLOBALS'strCountryCode' = "Country Code (ISO 3166)"; $GLOBALS'strCountryName' = "Country Name"; $GLOBALS'strRegion' = "Region Code (ISO-3166-2 or FIPS 10-4)"; $GLOBALS'strCity' = "City Name"; $GLOBALS'strPostalCode' = "US/Canada ZIP/Postcode"; $GLOBALS'strLatitude' = "Latitude"; $GLOBALS'strLongitude' = "Longitude"; $GLOBALS'strDMA' = "US DMA Code"; $GLOBALS'strArea' = "US Telephone Area Prefix Code"; $GLOBALS'strOrg' = "Organisation Name"; $GLOBALS'strIsp' = "ISP Name"; $GLOBALS'strNetspeed' = "Internet Connection Speed"; $GLOBALS'strReferer' = "Referring page"; $GLOBALS'strDeliveryLimitations' = "Delivery Limitations"; $GLOBALS'strDeliveryCapping' = "Delivery Capping"; $GLOBALS'strDeliveryCappingReset' = "Reset view counters after:"; $GLOBALS'strDeliveryCappingTotal' = "in total"; $GLOBALS'strDeliveryCappingSession' = "per session"; $GLOBALS'strCappingBanner' = array(); $GLOBALS'strCappingBanner''title' = $GLOBALS'strDeliveryCapping'; $GLOBALS'strCappingBanner''limit' = 'Limit banner views to:'; $GLOBALS'strCappingCampaign' = array(); $GLOBALS'strCappingCampaign''title' = $GLOBALS'strDeliveryCapping'; $GLOBALS'strCappingCampaign''limit' = 'Limit campaign views to:'; $GLOBALS'strCappingZone' = array(); $GLOBALS'strCappingZone''title' = $GLOBALS'strDeliveryCapping'; $GLOBALS'strCappingZone''limit' = 'Limit zone views to:'; // Publisher $GLOBALS'strAffiliate' = "Publisher"; $GLOBALS'strAffiliates' = "Publishers"; $GLOBALS'strAffiliatesAndZones' = "Publishers & Zones"; $GLOBALS'strAddNewAffiliate' = "Add new publisher"; $GLOBALS'strAddNewAffiliate_Key' = "Add new publisher"; $GLOBALS'strAddAffiliate' = "Create publisher"; $GLOBALS'strAffiliateProperties' = "Publisher properties"; $GLOBALS'strAffiliateOverview' = "Publisher overview"; $GLOBALS'strAffiliateHistory' = "Publisher history"; $GLOBALS'strZonesWithoutAffiliate' = "Zones without publisher"; $GLOBALS'strMoveToNewAffiliate' = "Move to new publisher"; $GLOBALS'strNoAffiliates' = "There are currently no publishers defined"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmDeleteAffiliate' = "Do you really want to delete this publisher?"; $GLOBALS'strMakePublisherPublic' = "Make the zones owned by this publisher publically available"; $GLOBALS'strAffiliateInvocation' = 'Invocation Code'; $GLOBALS'strTotalAffiliates' = 'Total publishers'; $GLOBALS'strInactiveAffiliatesHidden' = "inactive publisher(s) hidden"; $GLOBALS'strShowParentAffiliates' = "Show parent publishers"; $GLOBALS'strHideParentAffiliates' = "Hide parent publishers"; // Publisher (properties) $GLOBALS'strWebsite' = "Website"; $GLOBALS'strMnemonic' = "Mnemonic"; $GLOBALS'strAllowAffiliateModifyInfo' = "Allow this user to modify his own settings"; $GLOBALS'strAllowAffiliateModifyZones' = "Allow this user to modify his own zones"; $GLOBALS'strAllowAffiliateLinkBanners' = "Allow this user to link banners to his own zones"; $GLOBALS'strAllowAffiliateAddZone' = "Allow this user to define new zones"; $GLOBALS'strAllowAffiliateDeleteZone' = "Allow this user to delete existing zones"; $GLOBALS'strAllowAffiliateGenerateCode' = "Allow this user to generate invocation code"; $GLOBALS'strAllowAffiliateZoneStats' = "Allow this user to view zone statistics"; $GLOBALS'strAllowAffiliateApprPendConv' = "Allow this user to only view approved or pending conversions"; // Publisher (properties - payment information) $GLOBALS'strPaymentInformation' = "Payment informeiçion"; $GLOBALS'strAddress' = "Address"; $GLOBALS'strPostcode' = "Postkoud"; $GLOBALS'strCity' = "Çiti"; $GLOBALS'strCountry' = "Kontris en keisonys"; $GLOBALS'strPhone' = "Phone"; $GLOBALS'strFax' = "Fäks"; $GLOBALS'strAccountContact' = "Account contact"; $GLOBALS'strPayeeName' = "Payee name"; $GLOBALS'strTaxID' = "Tax ID"; $GLOBALS'strModeOfPayment' = "Mode of payment"; $GLOBALS'strPaymentChequeByPost' = "Cheque by post"; $GLOBALS'strCurrency' = "Currency"; $GLOBALS'strCurrencyGBP' = "GBP"; // Publisher (properties - other information) $GLOBALS'strOtherInformation' = "Other informeiçion"; $GLOBALS'strUniqueUsersMonth' = "Unique users/month"; $GLOBALS'strUniqueViewsMonth' = "Unique views/month"; $GLOBALS'strPageRank' = "Page rank"; $GLOBALS'strCategory' = "Category"; $GLOBALS'strHelpFile' = "Help file"; $GLOBALS'strApprovedTandC' = "Approved terms and conditions"; // Zone $GLOBALS'strChooseZone' = "Čūs Zon"; $GLOBALS'strZone' = "Zon"; $GLOBALS'strZones' = "Zons"; $GLOBALS'strAddNewZone' = "Äd niu zon"; $GLOBALS'strAddNewZone_Key' = "Äd Niu zon"; $GLOBALS'strAddZone' = "Krīeit zon"; $GLOBALS'strModifyZone' = "Modifai zon"; $GLOBALS'strLinkedZones' = "Liŋken zons"; $GLOBALS'strZoneOverview' = "Zon ovèrvyu"; $GLOBALS'strZoneProperties' = "Zon propèrtis"; $GLOBALS'strZoneHistory' = "Zon històri"; $GLOBALS'strNoZones' = "There are currently no zones defined"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmDeleteZone' = "Do you really want to delete this zone?"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmDeleteZoneLinkActive' = "There are paid for campaigns still linked to this zone, if you delete it these will not be able to run and you will not be paid for them."; $GLOBALS'strZoneType' = "Zone type"; $GLOBALS'strBannerButtonRectangle' = "Banner, Button or Rectangle"; $GLOBALS'strInterstitial' = "Interstitial or Floating DHTML"; $GLOBALS'strPopup' = "Popup"; $GLOBALS'strTextAdZone' = "Text ad"; $GLOBALS'strEmailAdZone' = "Email/Newsletter zone"; $GLOBALS'strZoneClick' = "Click träkkiŋ zone"; $GLOBALS'strShowMatchingBanners' = "Show matching banners"; $GLOBALS'strHideMatchingBanners' = "Hide matching banners"; $GLOBALS'strBannerLinkedAds' = "Banners linked to the zone"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignLinkedAds' = "Kämpäŋs linked to the zone"; $GLOBALS'strTotalZones' = 'Total zones'; $GLOBALS'strCostInfo' = 'Media Cost'; $GLOBALS'strTechnologyCost' = 'Technology Cost'; $GLOBALS'strInactiveZonesHidden' = "inactive zone(s) hidden"; $GLOBALS'strWarnChangeZoneType' = 'Changing the zone type to text or email will unlink all banners/campaigns due to restrictions of these zone types Text zones can only be linked to text ads Email zone campaigns can only have one active banner at a time '; $GLOBALS'strWarnChangeZoneSize' = 'Changing the zone size will unlink any banners that are not the new size, and will add any banners from linked campaigns which are the new size'; $GLOBALS'strWarnChangeBannerSize' = 'Changing the banner size will unlink this banner from any zones that are not the new size, and if this banner\'s campaign is linked to a zone of the new size, this banner will be automatically linked'; // Advanced zone settings $GLOBALS'strAdvanced' = "Advanced"; $GLOBALS'strChains' = "Chains"; $GLOBALS'strChainSettings' = "Chain settings"; $GLOBALS'strZoneNoDelivery' = "If no banners from this zone can be delivered, try to..."; $GLOBALS'strZoneStopDelivery' = "Stop delivery and don't show a banner"; $GLOBALS'strZoneOtherZone' = "Display the selected zone instead"; $GLOBALS'strZoneUseKeywords' = "Select a banner using the keywords entered below"; $GLOBALS'strZoneAppend' = "Always append the following HTML code to banners displayed by this zone"; $GLOBALS'strAppendSettings' = "Append and prepend settings"; $GLOBALS'strZoneForecasting' = "Zone Forecasting settings"; $GLOBALS'strZonePrependHTML' = "Always prepend the HTML code to text ads displayed by this zone"; $GLOBALS'strZoneAppendHTML' = "Always append the HTML code to text ads displayed by this zone"; $GLOBALS'strZoneAppendNoBanner' = "Append even if no banner delivered"; $GLOBALS'strZoneAppendType' = "Append type"; $GLOBALS'strZoneAppendHTMLCode' = "HTML code"; $GLOBALS'strZoneAppendZoneSelection' = "Popup or interstitial"; $GLOBALS'strZoneAppendSelectZone' = "Always append the following popup or intersitial to banners displayed by this zone"; // Zone probability $GLOBALS'strZoneProbListChain' = "All the banners linked to the selected zone are currently not active. This is the zone chain that will be followed:"; $GLOBALS'strZoneProbNullPri' = "There are no active banners linked to this zone."; $GLOBALS'strZoneProbListChainLoop' = "Following the zone chain would cause a circular loop. Delivery for this zone is halted."; // Linked banners/campaigns/trackers $GLOBALS'strSelectZoneType' = "Please choose what to link to this zone"; $GLOBALS'strLinkedBanners' = "Link individual banners"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignDefaults' = "Link banners by parent kämpäŋ"; $GLOBALS'strLinkedCategories' = "Link banners by category"; $GLOBALS'strInteractive' = "Interactive"; $GLOBALS'strRawQueryString' = "Keyword"; $GLOBALS'strIncludedBanners' = "Linked banners"; $GLOBALS'strLinkedBannersOverview' = "Linked banners overview"; $GLOBALS'strLinkedBannerHistory' = "Linked banner history"; $GLOBALS'strNoZonesToLink' = "There are no zones available to which this banner can be linked"; $GLOBALS'strNoBannersToLink' = "There are currently no banners available which can be linked to this zone"; $GLOBALS'strNoLinkedBanners' = "There are no banners available which are linked to this zone"; $GLOBALS'strMatchingBanners' = "{count} matching banners"; $GLOBALS'strNoCampaignsToLink' = "There are currently no campaigns available which can be linked to this zone"; $GLOBALS'strNoTrackersToLink' = "There are currently no träkkās available which can be linked to this kämpäŋ"; $GLOBALS'strNoZonesToLinkToCampaign' = "There are no zones available to which this campaign can be linked"; $GLOBALS'strSelectBannerToLink' = "Select the banner you would like to link to this zone:"; $GLOBALS'strSelectCampaignToLink' = "Select the campaign you would like to link to this zone:"; $GLOBALS'strSelectAdvertiser' = 'Select Advertiser'; $GLOBALS'strSelectPlacement' = 'Select Campaign'; $GLOBALS'strSelectAd' = 'Select Banner'; $GLOBALS'strSelectPublisher' = "Silekt Websàit"; $GLOBALS'strSelectZone' = "Silekt Zon"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerCode' = 'Append the following code to each Javascript träkkā impression'; $GLOBALS'strTrackerCodeSubject' = 'Append träkkā code'; $GLOBALS'strAppendTrackerNotPossible' = 'It is not possible to append that träkkā.'; $GLOBALS'strStatusPending' = 'Pending'; $GLOBALS'strStatusApproved' = 'Approved'; $GLOBALS'strStatusDisapproved' = 'Disapproved'; $GLOBALS'strStatusDuplicate' = 'Duplicate'; $GLOBALS'strStatusOnHold' = 'On Hold'; $GLOBALS'strStatusIgnore' = 'Ignore'; $GLOBALS'strConnectionType' = 'Type'; $GLOBALS'strConnTypeSale' = 'Sale'; $GLOBALS'strConnTypeLead' = 'Lead'; $GLOBALS'strConnTypeSignUp' = 'Signup'; $GLOBALS'strShortcutEditStatuses' = 'Edit statuses'; $GLOBALS'strShortcutShowStatuses' = 'Show statuses'; // Statistics $GLOBALS'strStats' = "Statistics"; $GLOBALS'strNoStats' = "There are currently no statistics available"; $GLOBALS'strNoTargetingStats' = "There are currently no targeting statistics available"; $GLOBALS'strNoStatsForPeriod' = "There are currently no statistics available for the period %s to %s"; $GLOBALS'strNoTargetingStatsForPeriod' = "There are currently no targeting statistics available for the period %s to %s"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmResetStats' = "Do you really want to delete all existing statistics?"; $GLOBALS'strGlobalHistory' = "Global history"; $GLOBALS'strDailyHistory' = "Daily history"; $GLOBALS'strDailyStats' = "Daily statistics"; $GLOBALS'strWeeklyHistory' = "Weekly history"; $GLOBALS'strMonthlyHistory' = "Monthly history"; $GLOBALS'strCreditStats' = "Credit statistics"; $GLOBALS'strDetailStats' = "Detailed statistics"; $GLOBALS'strTotalThisPeriod' = "Total this period"; $GLOBALS'strAverageThisPeriod' = "Average this period"; $GLOBALS'strPublisherDistribution' = "Publisher distribution"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignDistribution' = "Kämpäŋ distribyuçion"; $GLOBALS'strDistributionBy' = "Distribyucion by"; $GLOBALS'strOptimise' = "Optimais"; $GLOBALS'strKeywordStatistics' = "Keyword Statistics"; $GLOBALS'strResetStats' = "Reset statistics"; $GLOBALS'strSourceStats' = "Source statistics"; $GLOBALS'strSources' = "Sources"; $GLOBALS'strAvailableSources' = "Available Sources"; $GLOBALS'strSelectSource' = "Select the source you want to view:"; $GLOBALS'strSizeDistribution' = "Distribution by size"; $GLOBALS'strCountryDistribution' = "Distribution by country"; $GLOBALS'strEffectivity' = "Effectivity"; $GLOBALS'strTargetStats' = "Targeting statistics"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignTarget' = "Target"; $GLOBALS'strTargetRatio' = "Target Ratio"; $GLOBALS'strTargetModifiedDay' = "Targets were modified during the day, targeting could be not accurate"; $GLOBALS'strTargetModifiedWeek' = "Targets were modified during the week, targeting could be not accurate"; $GLOBALS'strTargetModifiedMonth' = "Targets were modified during the month, targeting could be not accurate"; $GLOBALS'strNoTargetStats' = "There are currently no statistics about targeting available"; $GLOBALS'strOVerall' = "Overall"; $GLOBALS'strByZone' = "By Zone"; $GLOBALS'strImpressionsRequestsRatio' = "View Request Ratio (%)"; $GLOBALS'strViewBreakdown' = "View by"; $GLOBALS'strBreakdownByDay' = "Dei"; $GLOBALS'strBreakdownByWeek' = "Week"; $GLOBALS'strBreakdownByMonth' = "Month"; $GLOBALS'strBreakdownByDow' = "Day of week"; $GLOBALS'strBreakdownByHour' = "Hour"; $GLOBALS'strItemsPerPage' = "Items per page"; $GLOBALS'strDistributionHistory' = "Distribution history"; $GLOBALS'strShowGraphOfStatistics' = "Show Graph of Statistics"; $GLOBALS'strExportStatisticsToExcel' = "Export Statistics to Excel"; $GLOBALS'strGDnotEnabled' = "You must have GD enabled in PHP to display graphs. Please see http://www.php.net/gd for more informeiçion, including how to install GD on your server."; $GLOBALS'strTTFnotEnabled' = "You have GD enabled in PHP but there is a problem with FreeType support. Freetype is needed in order to show the graph. Please check your server configuration."; // Hosts $GLOBALS'strHosts' = "Hosts"; $GLOBALS'strTopHosts' = "Top requesting hosts"; $GLOBALS'strTopCountries' = "Top requesting countries"; $GLOBALS'strRecentHosts' = "Most recent requesting hosts"; // Expiration $GLOBALS'strExpired' = "Ikspairen"; $GLOBALS'strExpiration' = "Ikspaireiçion"; $GLOBALS'strNoExpiration' = "Ikspaireiçion deit mǐ set"; $GLOBALS'strEstimated' = "Estimeiten ikspaireiçion"; $GLOBALS'strNoExpirationEstimation' = "No expiration estimated yet"; $GLOBALS'strDaysAgo' = "days ago"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignStop' = "Campaign stop"; // Reports $GLOBALS'strReports' = "Rīports"; $GLOBALS'strAdminReports' = "Admin Rīports"; $GLOBALS'strAdvertiserReports' = "Advertiser Reports"; $GLOBALS'strAgencyReports' = "Agency Reports"; $GLOBALS'strPublisherReports' = "Websàit Rīports"; $GLOBALS'strSelectReport' = "Select the report you want to generate"; $GLOBALS'strStartDate' = "Start Deit"; $GLOBALS'strEndDate' = "End Deit"; $GLOBALS'strNoData' = "There is no data available for this time period"; // Admin_UI_Fields $GLOBALS'strAllAdvertisers' = "All advertisers"; $GLOBALS'strAnonAdvertisers' = "Anonymous advertisers"; $GLOBALS'strAllPublishers' = "Ol websàits"; $GLOBALS'strAnonPublishers' = "Anonymùs websàits"; $GLOBALS'strAllAvailZones' = "Ol aveilàbol zons"; // Userlog $GLOBALS'strUserLog' = "Yusā log"; $GLOBALS'strUserLogDetails' = "Yusā log diteils"; $GLOBALS'strDeleteLog' = "Dilit log"; $GLOBALS'strAction' = "Akçion"; $GLOBALS'strNoActionsLogged' = "Mwu logen akçion"; // Code generation $GLOBALS'strGenerateBannercode' = "Direkt Silekçion"; $GLOBALS'strChooseInvocationType' = "Plīs čūs bännèr invokeiçion dè taip"; $GLOBALS'strGenerate' = "Jenereit"; $GLOBALS'strParameters' = "Täg dè setiŋs"; $GLOBALS'strFrameSize' = "Freim dè saiz"; $GLOBALS'strBannercode' = "Bännèrkoud"; $GLOBALS'strTrackercode' = "Träkkākoud"; $GLOBALS'strOptional' = "opçionol"; $GLOBALS'strBackToTheList' = "Bäk tu rīport dè list"; $GLOBALS'strGoToReportBuilder' = "Kontinyu on silekten rīport"; $GLOBALS'strCharset' = "Käraktā set"; $GLOBALS'strAutoDetect' = "Oto-ditekt"; // Errors $GLOBALS'strMySQLError' = "SKL Örā:"; $GLOBALS'strLogErrorClients' = "phpAds An error occurred while trying to fetch the advertisers from the database."; $GLOBALS'strLogErrorBanners' = "phpAds An error occurred while trying to fetch the banners from the database."; $GLOBALS'strLogErrorViews' = "phpAds An error occurred while trying to fetch the Impressions from the database."; $GLOBALS'strLogErrorClicks' = "phpAds An error occurred while trying to fetch the Clicks from the database."; $GLOBALS'strLogErrorConversions' = "phpAds An error occurred while trying to fetch the Conversions from the database."; $GLOBALS'strErrorViews' = "You must enter the number of impressions or select the unlimited box !"; $GLOBALS'strErrorNegViews' = "Negative impressions are not allowed"; $GLOBALS'strErrorClicks' = "You must enter the number of clicks or select the unlimited box !"; $GLOBALS'strErrorNegClicks' = "Negative clicks are not allowed"; $GLOBALS'strErrorConversions' = "You must enter the number of conversions or select the unlimited box !"; $GLOBALS'strErrorNegConversions' = "Negative conversions are not allowed"; $GLOBALS'strNoMatchesFound' = "No matches were found"; $GLOBALS'strErrorOccurred' = "An error occurred"; $GLOBALS'strErrorUploadSecurity' = "Detected a possible security problem, upload halted!"; $GLOBALS'strErrorUploadBasedir' = "Could not access uploaded file, probably due to safemode or open_basedir restrictions"; $GLOBALS'strErrorUploadUnknown' = "Could not access uploaded file, due to an unknown reason. Please check your PHP configuration"; $GLOBALS'strErrorStoreLocal' = "An error occcured while trying to save the banner in the local directory. This is probably the result of a misconfiguration of the local directory path settings"; $GLOBALS'strErrorStoreFTP' = "An error occcured while trying to upload the banner to the FTP server. This could be because the server is not available, or because of a misconfiguration of the FTP server settings"; $GLOBALS'strErrorDBPlain' = "An error occurred while accessing the database"; $GLOBALS'strErrorDBSerious' = "A serious problem with the database has been detected"; $GLOBALS'strErrorDBNoDataPlain' = "Due to a problem with the database ".MAX_PRODUCT_NAME." couldn't retrieve or store data. "; $GLOBALS'strErrorDBNoDataSerious' = "Due to a serious problem with the database, ".MAX_PRODUCT_NAME." couldn't retrieve data"; $GLOBALS'strErrorDBCorrupt' = "The database table is probably corrupt and needs to be repaired. For more informeiçion about repairing corrupted tables please read the chapter Troubleshooting of the Administrator guide."; $GLOBALS'strErrorDBContact' = "Please contact the administrator of this server and notify him or her of the problem."; $GLOBALS'strErrorDBSubmitBug' = "If this problem is reproducable it might be caused by a bug in ".MAX_PRODUCT_NAME.". Please report the following informeiçion to the creators of ".MAX_PRODUCT_NAME.". Also try to describe the actions that led to this error as clearly as possible."; $GLOBALS'strMaintenanceNotActive' = "The maintenance script has not been run in the last 24 hours. \\nIn order for ".MAX_PRODUCT_NAME." to function correctly it needs to run \\nevery hour. \\n\\nPlease read the Administrator guide for more informeiçion \\nabout configuring the maintenance script."; $GLOBALS'strErrorBadUserType' = "The system was unable to determine your account user type!"; $GLOBALS'strErrorLinkingBanner' = "It was not possible to link this banner to this zone because:"; $GLOBALS'strUnableToLinkBanner' = "Cannot link this banner: "; $GLOBALS'strErrorEditingCampaign' = "Error updating campaign:"; $GLOBALS'strUnableToChangeCampaign' = "Cannot apply this change because:"; $GLOBALS'strErrorEditingCampaignRevenue' = "incorrect number format in Revenue Information field"; $GLOBALS'strErrorEditingZone' = "Error updating zone:"; $GLOBALS'strUnableToChangeZone' = "Cannot apply this change because:"; $GLOBALS'strErrorEditingZoneTechnologyCost' = "incorrect number format in Media Cost field"; $GLOBALS'strErrorEditingZoneCost' = "incorrect number format in Technology Cost field"; $GLOBALS'strDatesConflict' = "dates conflict with:"; $GLOBALS'strEmailNoDates' = 'Email zone campaigns must have a start and end date'; $GLOBALS'strWarningInaccurateStats' = "Some of these statistics were logged in a non-UTC timezone, and may not be displayed in the correct timezone."; $GLOBALS'strWarningInaccurateReadMore' = "Read more about this"; $GLOBALS'strWarningInaccurateReport' = "Some of the statistics in this report were logged in a non-UTC timezone, and may not be displayed in the correct timezone"; // E-mail $GLOBALS'strSirMadam' = "Sir/Madam"; $GLOBALS'strMailSubject' = "Advertiser report"; $GLOBALS'strAdReportSent' = "Advertiser report sent"; $GLOBALS'strMailHeader' = "Dear {contact},\n"; $GLOBALS'strMailBannerStats' = "Below you will find the banner statistics for {clientname}:"; $GLOBALS'strMailBannerActivatedSubject' = "Kämpäŋ aktiveiten"; $GLOBALS'strMailBannerDeactivatedSubject' = "Kämpäŋ disaktiveiten"; $GLOBALS'strMailBannerActivated' = "Your campaign shown below has been activated because\nthe campaign activation date has been reached."; $GLOBALS'strMailBannerDeactivated' = "Your campaign shown below has been deactivated because"; $GLOBALS'strMailFooter' = "Regards,\n {adminfullname}"; $GLOBALS'strMailClientDeactivated' = "The following banners have been disabled because"; $GLOBALS'strMailNothingLeft' = "If you would like to continue advertising on our website, please feel free to contact us.\nWe'd be glad to hear from you."; $GLOBALS'strClientDeactivated' = "This campaign is currently not active because"; $GLOBALS'strBeforeActivate' = "the activation date has not yet been reached"; $GLOBALS'strAfterExpire' = "the expiration date has been reached"; $GLOBALS'strNoMoreImpressions' = "there are no Impressions remaining"; $GLOBALS'strNoMoreClicks' = "there are no Clicks remaining"; $GLOBALS'strNoMoreConversions' = "there are no Sales remaining"; $GLOBALS'strWeightIsNull' = "its weight is set to zero"; $GLOBALS'strTargetIsNull' = "its target is set to zero"; $GLOBALS'strWarnClientTxt' = "The Impressions, Clicks, or Conversions left for your banners are getting below {limit}. \nYour banners will be disabled when there are no Impressions, Clicks, or Conversions left. "; $GLOBALS'strImpressionsClicksConversionsLow' = "Impressions/Clicks/Conversions are low"; $GLOBALS'strNoViewLoggedInInterval' = "Mwu Impression logen duriŋ spesifaien taimspän in nigè rīport"; $GLOBALS'strNoClickLoggedInInterval' = "Mwu Kliks logen duriŋ spesifaien taimspän in nigè rīport"; $GLOBALS'strNoConversionLoggedInInterval' = "Mwu Konvörçion logen duriŋ spesifaien taimspän in nigè rīport"; $GLOBALS'strMailReportPeriod' = "This report includes statistics from {startdate} up to {enddate}."; $GLOBALS'strMailReportPeriodAll' = "This report includes all statistics up to {enddate}."; $GLOBALS'strNoStatsForCampaign' = "Mwu stätistiks aveilàbol für nigè kämpäŋ"; $GLOBALS'strImpendingCampaignExpiry' = "Impending campaign expiration"; $GLOBALS'strYourCampaign' = "Neidè kämpäŋ"; $GLOBALS'strTheCampiaignBelongingTo' = "Nigè kämpäŋ biloŋ tu"; $GLOBALS'strImpendingCampaignExpiryDateBody' = "{clientname} shown below is due to end on {date}."; $GLOBALS'strImpendingCampaignExpiryImpsBody' = "{clientname} shown below has less than {limit} impressions remaining."; $GLOBALS'strImpendingCampaignExpiryBody' = "As a result, the campaign will soon be automatically disabled, and the\nfollowing banners in the campaign will also be disabled:"; // Priority $GLOBALS'strPriority' = "Praiority"; $GLOBALS'strSourceEdit' = "Edit Sōrses"; // Preferences (Translation done) $GLOBALS'strPreferences' = "Priförènses"; $GLOBALS'strMyAccount' = "Midè Akkaunt"; $GLOBALS'strMainPreferences' = "Mein Priförènses"; $GLOBALS'strAccountPreferences' = "Akkaunt Priförènses"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignEmailReportsPreferences' = "Kämpäŋ e-meil Rīports Priförènses"; $GLOBALS'strAdminEmailWarnings' = "Administāraktā e-meil Wōrniŋs"; $GLOBALS'strAgencyEmailWarnings' = "Eijènçi e-meil Wōrniŋs"; $GLOBALS'strAdveEmailWarnings' = "Ädvörtaisā e-meil Wōrniŋs"; $GLOBALS'strFullName' = "Full Neim"; $GLOBALS'strEmailAddress' = "E-meil ädjres"; $GLOBALS'strUserDetails' = "Yusā Diteils"; $GLOBALS'strLanguageTimezone' = "Leŋgueij en Taimzon"; $GLOBALS'strUserInterfacePreferences' = "Yusā Interfeis Priförènses"; $GLOBALS'strInvocationPreferences' = "Invokeiçion Priförènses"; $GLOBALS'strUserPreferences' = "Yusā Preferènses"; $GLOBALS'strChangePassword' = "Čeinj Paswörd"; $GLOBALS'strChangeEmail' = "Čeinj e-meil"; $GLOBALS'strCurrentPassword' = "Körrènt Paswörd"; $GLOBALS'strChooseNewPassword' = "Čūs pikka paswörd"; $GLOBALS'strReenterNewPassword' = "Rītaip pikka paswörd"; $GLOBALS'strNameLanguage' = "Neim & Leŋgueij"; // Global Settings $GLOBALS'strGlobalSettings' = "Wörld Setiŋs"; $GLOBALS'strGeneralSettings' = "Jenerol Setiŋs"; $GLOBALS'strMainSettings' = "Mein Setiŋs"; $GLOBALS'strAdminSettings' = "Administāreiçion Setiŋs"; // Product Updates $GLOBALS'strProductUpdates' = "Produkt Ùpdeits"; $GLOBALS'strCheckForUpdates' = "Ček für Ùpdeits"; $GLOBALS'strViewPastUpdates' = "Männeij Past Ùpdeits en Bäkùps"; // Agency $GLOBALS'strAgencyManagement' = "Agency Management"; $GLOBALS'strAgency' = "Agency"; $GLOBALS'strAgencies' = "Agencies"; $GLOBALS'strAddAgency' = "Add new agency"; $GLOBALS'strAddAgency_Key' = "Add new agency"; $GLOBALS'strTotalAgencies' = "Total agencies"; $GLOBALS'strAgencyProperties' = "Agency properties"; $GLOBALS'strNoAgencies' = "There are currently no agencies defined"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmDeleteAgency' = "Do you really want to delete this agency?"; $GLOBALS'strHideInactiveAgencies' = "Hide inactive agencies"; $GLOBALS'strInactiveAgenciesHidden' = "inactive agency(ies) hidden"; $GLOBALS'strAllowAgencyEditConversions' = "Allow this user to edit conversions"; $GLOBALS'strAllowMoreReports' = "Allow 'More Reports' button"; // Channels $GLOBALS'strChannel' = "Channel"; $GLOBALS'strChannels' = "Channels"; $GLOBALS'strChannelOverview' = "Channel Ovèrvyu"; $GLOBALS'strChannelManagement' = "Channel management"; $GLOBALS'strAddNewChannel' = "Ädd niu channel"; $GLOBALS'strAddNewChannel_Key' = "Ädd new channel"; $GLOBALS'strNoChannels' = "There are currently no channels defined"; $GLOBALS'strEditChannelLimitations' = "Edit channel limitations"; $GLOBALS'strChannelProperties' = "Channel properties"; $GLOBALS'strChannelLimitations' = "Delivery options"; $GLOBALS'strConfirmDeleteChannel' = "Ayisyur nei diŋyǐu dilit nigè čännol?"; $GLOBALS'strModifychannel' = "Edit channel"; // Tracker Variables $GLOBALS'strVariableName' = "Väryàbol Neim"; $GLOBALS'strVariableDescription' = "Diskraipçion"; $GLOBALS'strVariableDataType' = "Deita Taip"; $GLOBALS'strVariablePurpose' = "Pörpòs"; $GLOBALS'strGeneric' = "Jenerik"; $GLOBALS'strBasketValue' = "Basket välyu"; $GLOBALS'strNumItems' = "Number of items"; $GLOBALS'strVariableIsUnique' = "Dedup conversions?"; $GLOBALS'strJavascript' = "Javascript"; $GLOBALS'strRefererQuerystring' = "Referer Querystring"; $GLOBALS'strQuerystring' = "Querystring"; $GLOBALS'strInteger' = "Integer"; $GLOBALS'strNumber' = "Nùmbèr "; $GLOBALS'strString' = "Striŋ"; $GLOBALS'strTrackFollowingVars' = "Träkk folowiŋ väryàbol"; $GLOBALS'strAddVariable' = "Ädd Väryàbol"; $GLOBALS'strNoVarsToTrack' = "Mwu träkkàbol väryàbols."; $GLOBALS'strVariableHidden' = "Neimai väryàbol tu websàits?"; $GLOBALS'strVariableRejectEmpty' = "Rijekt if emti?"; $GLOBALS'strTrackingSettings' = "Träkkiŋ setiŋs"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerType' = "Träkkā taip"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerTypeJS' = "Träkk JavaScript väryàbols"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerTypeDefault' = "Träkk JavaScript väryàbols (bäkwörds kompätàbol, diŋyǐu eskäp)"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerTypeDOM' = "Träkk HTML elemènts yusiŋ DOM"; $GLOBALS'strTrackerTypeCustom' = "Kùstom JS koud"; $GLOBALS'strVariableCode' = "Javascript träkkiŋ koud"; $GLOBALS'strNoWebsites' = "Mwu websàit"; $GLOBALS'strSomeWebsites' = "Yu websàit"; $GLOBALS'strVariableHiddenTo' = "Väryàbol haiden tu"; $GLOBALS'strHide' = "Neimài:"; $GLOBALS'strShow' = "Byú:"; // Upload conversions $GLOBALS'strRecordLengthTooBig' = 'Rekord dè cöŋdǒu ikseseni'; $GLOBALS'strRecordNonInt' = 'Välyu dingyiu numberik'; $GLOBALS'strRecordWasNotInserted' = 'Rekord mwu insorten'; $GLOBALS'strWrongColumnPart1' = ' Örā in KSV fail! Kolumn '; $GLOBALS'strWrongColumnPart2' = ' butdùk byí nigè träkkā'; $GLOBALS'strMissingColumnPart1' = ' Örā in CSV file! Kolumn '; $GLOBALS'strMissingColumnPart2' = ' mwuzowo'; $GLOBALS'strYouHaveNoTrackers' = 'Advertiser mwu träkkās!'; $GLOBALS'strYouHaveNoCampaigns' = 'Advertiser mwu kämpäŋ!'; $GLOBALS'strYouHaveNoBanners' = 'Kämpäŋ mwu bännèrs!'; $GLOBALS'strYouHaveNoZones' = 'Bännèr mīliŋken tu zon!'; $GLOBALS'strNoBannersDropdown' = '--Mwu Bännèr--'; $GLOBALS'strNoZonesDropdown' = '--Mwu Zons--'; $GLOBALS'strInsertErrorPart1' = ' Örā, '; $GLOBALS'strInsertErrorPart2' = 'rekords mwu insörten! '; $GLOBALS'strDuplicatedValue' = 'Duplikeiten Välyu!'; $GLOBALS'strInsertCorrect' = ' Fail ùplouden korrectli '; $GLOBALS'strReuploadCsvFile' = 'Rīùploud KSV Fail'; $GLOBALS'strConfirmUpload' = 'Konförm Ùploud'; $GLOBALS'strLoadedRecords' = 'Rekords Louden '; $GLOBALS'strBrokenRecords' = 'Broken Fields in all Records'; $GLOBALS'strWrongDateFormat' = 'Wrong Date Format'; // Password recovery $GLOBALS'strForgotPassword' = "Neidè paswörd forgeten lème?"; $GLOBALS'strPasswordRecovery' = "Paswörd rīkòvèriŋ"; $GLOBALS'strEmailRequired' = "Nei diŋyiu inpùt e-meil ädjres"; $GLOBALS'strPwdRecEmailSent' = "Rīkòvèriŋ e-meil senden"; $GLOBALS'strPwdRecEmailNotFound' = "e-meil ädjres not fainden"; $GLOBALS'strPwdRecPasswordSaved' = "Niu paswörd seiven, mūv on tu login"; $GLOBALS'strPwdRecWrongId' = "Mwu nigè ID"; $GLOBALS'strPwdRecEnterEmail' = "Inpùt neidè niu e-meil à bilow"; $GLOBALS'strPwdRecEnterPassword' = "Inpùt neidè niu paswörd à bilow"; $GLOBALS'strPwdRecReset' = "Paswörd rīset"; $GLOBALS'strPwdRecResetLink' = "Paswörd rīset liŋk"; $GLOBALS'strPwdRecResetPwdThisUser' = "Rīset paswörd für nigè yusā"; $GLOBALS'strPwdRecEmailPwdRecovery' = "%s Paswörd rīkòvèriŋ"; $GLOBALS'strProceed' = "Proceed >"; $GLOBALS'strNotifyPageMessage' = "An e-mail has been sent to you, which includes a link that will allow you to re-set your password and log in. Please allow a few minutes for the e-mail to arrive. If you do not receive the e-mail, please check your spam folder. Return the the main login page."; // Audit $GLOBALS'strAdditionalItems' = "en ädeiçionol dè aitèms"; $GLOBALS'strFor' = 'for'; $GLOBALS'strHas' = 'yu'; $GLOBALS'strAdZoneAsscociation' = "Ad en Zon dè Assosieiçion"; $GLOBALS'strBinaryData' = 'Bainari deitā'; $GLOBALS'strAuditTrailDisabled' = 'Audit Trail has been disabled by administrator. No further events are logged and shown in Audit Trail list.'; $GLOBALS'strAccount' = "Akkaunt"; $GLOBALS'strAccountUserAssociation' = "Akkaunt en Yusā dè Assosieiçion"; $GLOBALS'strEvent' = "Ivent"; $GLOBALS'strImage' = "Imeij"; $GLOBALS'strCampaignZoneAssociation' = "Kämpäŋ en Zon dè Assosieiçion"; $GLOBALS'strAccountPreferenceAssociation' = "Akkaunt en Priförèns dè Assosieiçion"; // Widget - Audit $GLOBALS'strAuditNoData' = "Mwu rikorden yusā aktiviti in silekten taimfreim."; $GLOBALS'strAuditTrail' = "Odit Trail"; $GLOBALS'strAuditTrailSetup' = "Setùp Odit Trail tudei"; $GLOBALS'strAuditTrailGoTo' = "Go to Audit Trail page"; $GLOBALS'strAuditTrailNotEnabled' = " Audit Trail allows you to see who did what and when. Or to put it another way, it keeps track of system changes within " . MAX_PRODUCT_NAME ." You are seeing this message, because you have not activated the Audit Trail Interested in learning more? Read the Audit Trail documentation "; // Widget - Campaign $GLOBALS'strCampaignGoTo' = 'Goutu Kompäŋs peij'; $GLOBALS'strCampaignSetUp' = 'Setùp 1-gé Kompäŋs tudei'; $GLOBALS'strCampaignNoRecords' = ' Kompäŋs keyi alaw nei tu grup together any number of banner ads, of any size, that share common advertising requirements Save time by grouping banners within a campaign and no longer define delivery settings for each ad separately Check out the Campaign documentation! '; $GLOBALS'strCampaignNoRecordsAdmin' = ' There is no campaign activity to display. '; $GLOBALS'strCampaignNoDataTimeSpan' = 'No campaigns have started or finished during the timeframe you have selected'; $GLOBALS'strCampaignAuditNotActivated' = ' In order to view campaigns which have started or finished during the timeframe you have selected, the Audit Trail must be activated You are seeing this message because you didn\'t activate the Audit Trail '; $GLOBALS'strCampaignAuditTrailSetup' = "Activate Audit Trail to start viewing Campaigns"; /*-------------------------------------------------------*/ /* Keyboard shortcut assignments */ /*-------------------------------------------------------*/ // Reserved keys // Do not change these unless absolutely needed $GLOBALS'keyHome' = 'h'; $GLOBALS'keyUp' = 'u'; $GLOBALS'keyNextItem' = '.'; $GLOBALS'keyPreviousItem' = ','; $GLOBALS'keyList' = 'l'; // Other keys // Please make sure you underline the key you // used in the string in default.lang.php $GLOBALS'keySearch' = 's'; $GLOBALS'keyCollapseAll' = 'c'; $GLOBALS'keyExpandAll' = 'e'; $GLOBALS'keyAddNew' = 'n'; $GLOBALS'keyNext' = 'n'; $GLOBALS'keyPrevious' = 'p'; $GLOBALS'keyLinkUser' = 'u'; /*-------------------------------------------------------*/ /* Languages Names */ /*-------------------------------------------------------*/ $GLOBALS'str_ar' = 'Arabiš'; $GLOBALS'str_bb' = 'Babyish'; $GLOBALS'str_bg' = 'Bùlgariaiš'; $GLOBALS'str_cs' = 'Czech'; $GLOBALS'str_cy' = 'Welsh'; $GLOBALS'str_da' = 'Danmarkiš'; $GLOBALS'str_de' = 'Doüčiš'; $GLOBALS'str_el' = 'Hellasiš'; $GLOBALS'str_en' = 'Iŋgliš'; $GLOBALS'str_es' = 'Espanyaiš'; $GLOBALS'str_fa' = 'Farsiiš'; $GLOBALS'str_fr' = 'Fronçeisiš'; $GLOBALS'str_he' = 'Hibryuiš'; $GLOBALS'str_hr' = 'Croatian'; $GLOBALS'str_hu' = 'Hungarian'; $GLOBALS'str_id' = 'Indonesiaiš'; $GLOBALS'str_is' = 'Aislèndiš'; $GLOBALS'str_it' = 'Italiaiš'; $GLOBALS'str_ja' = 'Nipponiš'; $GLOBALS'str_ko' = 'Hangukiš'; $GLOBALS'str_lt' = 'Lituwaniš'; $GLOBALS'str_ms' = 'Malay'; $GLOBALS'str_nb' = 'Norwegian Bokmal'; $GLOBALS'str_nl' = 'Nederlèndiš'; $GLOBALS'str_pl' = 'Polèndiš'; $GLOBALS'str_pt_BR' = 'Brazilik Portuguesiš'; $GLOBALS'str_ro' = 'Rumaniaiš'; $GLOBALS'str_ru' = 'Rossiyaiš'; $GLOBALS'str_sk' = 'Slovak'; $GLOBALS'str_sl' = 'Slovenian'; $GLOBALS'str_sv' = 'Swedish'; $GLOBALS'str_tr' = 'Türkiyeiš'; $GLOBALS'str_uk' = 'Ukrayinaiš'; $GLOBALS'str_zh_CN' = 'Ẑōŋwén (Simplifaien)'; $GLOBALS'str_zh_TW' = 'Ẑōŋwén (Tradiçionol)'; ?> Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion